Did I Ever Tell You How Much I Love You?
by H0n3yGlaz3
Summary: Misty and Marlton have been crushing on each other for quite sometime and they've never really had the chance to say those 3 magic words. Until now. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Taking a break from IBZ (Itty Bitty Zombies). I wanted to work on characters and stuff and this was the only way I knew how. Inspired by the song **Strobes Pt. 2 by Lemaitre**. It fits really well with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Misty and her love interest, Marlton, had taken refuge on top of a certain diner, staring up at the night sky. The sky was covered with thick, brown, toxic clouds, keeping away the beautiful asterisk that wanted to grace them with their presence. Gazing up at the clouds was romantic enough though. They had assumed that it was late at night and the dead seemed asleep as well, judging on the fact that they hadn't attacked for a little while. Russman and Samuel had ran off to who knows where in search of food.

The freckle-faced woman stole a glance at the dark-haired male next to her. She observed his relaxed expression as he watched the clouds put on a show. Misty bit her lip, wanting to open her mouth and tell him the three words that she had never found time to tell him. With all the screaming zombies, lava and bus catastrophes, the thought to tell him how much she cared had slipped her mind.

Marlton was a man who only she could have. His fondness for science was a major turn-on in her eyes and she was a sucker for dorky guys in glasses. The beard that he was beginning to grow was cute to her, but she wondered just how handsome he would get if he were to be given a razor and clean clothing. The hillbilly would probably die to be in his arms. The engineer had even said it himself: they had a special relationship. But how special was that relationship?

A loud, annoying honk sounded below them and Misty's heart jumped out of her chest. The woman glared down at the bus that was prepared to pick up passengers. There weren't any, but that robot would never understand it. He just enjoyed rolling around on his little broken down bus and kicking people out who pissed him off.

Misty could recall a moment when he'd left her behind at the farm right at the door. She stood there holding a Remington with a bewildered expression on her face as the bus drove away, the fog engulfing it's lights. Misty had several choices: 1) wait for it to make a full trip and come back around, 2) take a portal, or 3) walk. The busty woman didn't even have to choose. A high-pitched screaming came from the fog in front of her and out of it came a flailing Marlton holding a DSR and swiping at the denizens.

He sprinted over to her before leaning over and panting. Eventually, he stood up straight and tall and their brown orbs met.

"I couldn't just... leave you by yourself." the engineer explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

Now, they were back at the diner, watching the night sky. Well, he was anyway. The hillbilly was lost in his strange-but-adorable, looks and hadn't even noticed that the bus took off a little while ago. Marlton's eyebrows shot up and he reached a hand over, grabbing the woman's shoulder and pointing to the sky.

"Misty, look! The stars are showing!"

When he received no answer, Marlton checked his right side, wondering if his crush was still even there. As soon as his head turned, his lips were graced with a soft kiss. The man's eyes shot open with surprise. He wanted so badly to turn away and push her off of him, terrified of the germs that Misty was passing off. He thought for a second and realized that her germs were the only kind of germs that he'd ever accept. Hell, he'd love the woman even if she were roaming around with the undead, trying to eat his brains.

Marlton returned the kiss shyly and Misty leaned away from him, staring at his face for any underlying expressions. She couldn't pick any out. The nerd reached over, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her close to him. The couple's cheeks pressed against each other as Marlton squeezed her close to him.

"I love you, Misty!" he exclaimed, forcing the words out as quickly as possible.

Her freckles danced against his facial hair, causing her to giggle before replying to his shout.

"I love you too, Marly."

The busty other wanted this moment to last forever as she finally peeked at the sky, staring at the hole in the clouds that gave way to an open blue space that twinkled with a rave party of stars that had watched the whole thing. Marlton watched with her and he wanted to stop time, just so they could stay in their cuddling heap for eternity.

Eventually, the dark clouds covered the stars again, separating the couple's eyes from the stars. The moment came to an end as an insult flew up from below them.

"Hey, tramp! Stop cuddling with the genius before your stupid rubs off on him!"

Misty's eyelids lowered with unamusement, knowing whose voice that was. She twisted away from her lover and leaned off of the roof, giving the gray-haired male below her favorite finger.

"Shut up, Stu-licker!"


End file.
